


万圣夜

by SixWine



Category: HAPPYTOON, 开心宝贝, 开心超人联盟
Genre: M/M, 黑组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixWine/pseuds/SixWine





	万圣夜

邻近傍晚的夕阳柔和的暖光难以穿透厚重的窗帘，昏暗的房间里摆着一具实木的菱形棺材，那里面正酣睡着一只少年模样的吸血鬼。  
“我说，”不请自来的死神掀起盖子，双手拍打在黑色木棺的边缘，漆黑的长袍垂到地面，俯身看向那个躺在柔软的红色丝绒内衬上，一脸寒意的黑发少年。Kalo的脸被罩在宽大的黑色兜帽，Careful却能看见死神勾勾嘴角，毫无血色的薄唇微启：“来做吧。”  
“就为这个？”Careful冷着一张脸，被强行打断睡眠让他的心情十分烦躁，但死神可不在乎他的意愿，一个翻身就落进了吸血鬼的寝具里，反手还盖上了盖子。  
“出去。”Careful抬手钳住Kalo的手臂，双腿绞住他的身体，腰部发力一转就把Kalo压在了身下，吸血鬼明显对于自己的领域被侵入感到十分不满。  
“我还以为我们合约里写的共享这座房子，也包括这里呢。”木棺内部的空间容纳两个人还算充裕，但不足以让Careful压在Kalo身上坐直身体，于是两人只能面对面地半躺在一起。Kalo摔在床垫上不痛不痒，还颇有兴致地环视了一圈，棺盖顶部在一片黑暗中亮起了点点银光，仿若一条银河横亘在头顶。  
“你每天都是看着这个睡的吗？  
“你可真是喜欢星星啊。”Kalo并不在意Careful的沉默背后是什么样的情绪，他抬头紧贴上Careful的耳侧，气若游丝，“也分给我一点吧。”  
暧昧的氛围里一丝殷红的情欲随着Kalo的话语悄悄攀上吸血鬼的耳尖。  
“真是可爱的颜色。”死神伸出蓝色的舌尖，轻轻扫过吸血鬼泛红的尖尖耳廓，荧蓝的海水却让那股火焰急不可耐地扭动着魅惑的腰肢，在Careful常年不见阳光，白的近乎透明的皮肤上迅速蔓延开来。  
耳尖的酥痒像是流窜过全身的电流，微小，但唤醒了一些东西。Careful蜷了蜷脚趾，压着Kalo俯下身去，丝绒缎面细短的绒毛上滑过纤细白皙的脚踝翻起了一抹暗红，他扯落死神的兜帽，蓝色的长发宛如飞流的瀑布肆意地倾泻在柔软的赤红之上，Careful强压着开始紊乱的气息，咬上死神灰白色的薄唇：“做。”  
死神的长袍化作一阵黑色的雾气，充斥着这个密闭的空间，朦胧的黑雾下是Kalo赤裸精壮的肉体。  
Careful终于勾了勾唇角：“原来死神，和幽灵的白袍下一样是真空的。”  
“哦？你见过？”Kalo捏住Careful的下巴，拇指摩挲着湿润的唇瓣，“可你说只和我做过。”  
“是杀过几个。”Careful不以为意，低头吻了上去。  
蓝与红的柔软交织，森白的獠牙刺破冷灰的唇角，圆润的荧蓝色血液渗出的瞬间就被嗜血生物灵巧的舌尖卷走，混杂着彼此交融的透明津液，在交合的口腔间流转。仿若吮吸甘甜的蜜汁，血色上涌唇瓣，湿漉漉的亲吻从上唇跃到下唇，拉扯，滑过下颌硬挺的线条，在侧颈动脉喷吐起灼热的气息。  
Kalo扯开Careful的衬衫，领口脱线的扣子悬在空中摇曳，开敞的衣领像是洁白的信封里盛放着玫瑰色的邀约，食指上参差的骨戒碾过凸起的战栗，含苞的蓓蕾仿若即将盛开出滴血的蔷薇。紧紧贴合的小腹随着越发急促的呼吸交错摩擦，他尖利的獠牙刺破死神的皮肤，颈动脉中涌出蓝色的血液，雪山顶刚刚融化的碧蓝溪水，越过起伏，在灰暗的土地上支流遍布。  
他亲吻那些河流，温软的舌尖随着河流一同起伏，锁骨，前胸，乳首，腰腹……他把蜿蜒的河流吻成盛开的花田，那一朵朵盛放的蓝色妖姬。  
温热的湿润停留短暂，冰凉的浅灰皮肤之上蔓延丝丝凉意，在这冰层之下却有幽蓝的火焰燃烧。Kalo的手指一遍遍穿过Careful的发丝，指缝间是他今晨精心修剪过的柔软黑发，掌心传来Careful的体温，温软的唇舌在身体上游走。他忽的想到了什么，扯住Careful的头发，往上拉到自己面前：“你不是说，我的血很难喝吗？”  
“是报酬。”Careful扭住Kalo左手的手腕，反扣在Kalo的头顶，他不喜欢这个男人居高临下的支配者姿态，尽管死神的确拥有这个资格。  
Careful舔舐着他的獠牙留下的圆形伤口，死神令人意外的是难以伤愈的体质，在这新生的伤口下还有数道浅白的疤痕，那是他们的每一次交欢。  
吸血鬼撒了谎，死神的血液并不能说难喝，它只是像来自遥远冰极的融雪，寒冷而寡淡。鼻尖轻嗅着薄凉的气息，Careful张开双唇，吻住Kalo的喉结，他衔咬着死神的咽喉，尖牙抵在皮肤上，又轻轻松开，但似乎下一次就将刺破喉管。  
Kalo的右手抓住Careful短裤的底沿直掀到后腰，柔软的布料摩擦着深穴的洞口嵌进沟壑里，失去遮掩的挺立落入死神冰凉的手掌之中。Careful身体一颤，柱顶在拇指转圈研磨的刺激下无意识流淌出透明的液体，他钳住Kalo的手松了劲，埋在死神颈侧满铺的蓝色长发里，压抑的喘息混着热烫的鼻息拍打在Kalo的肩膀上。Kalo轻松地抽出左手，肆意地揉捏起紧致白皙的臀肉，Careful再也忍不住抬起腰臀在他的手掌间抽送起来。  
Kalo的食指拨开勒束在一起的布料，隔着一层黑色的软布揉搓着那圈褶皱，指腹凸起的弧度微妙地契合，耳边是少年克制的喘息声，无论再度过多么悠久的岁月，这具身躯都会是永远的少年。Kalo的指尖不知不觉地用力，突然地发力使前端的指节被布料包裹着刺进了柔嫩的肠道，又被骤然紧缩的肌肉挤压出来，半截变了形的布料却仍陷在里面。  
Careful的动作骤停，皱着眉不满地看向Kalo，死神托着他的臀部让他翻了个身，纤瘦的少年整个半躺在宽阔的胸膛里，两条腿被分开抵着棺壁，一切都毫无保留地暴露在周遭迷蒙的黑色雾气里。Kalo左手包裹着Careful坚挺的欲望，右手扯出那一小块已经被洇湿的布料，中指在穴口处探了探，一点点破开紧致的柔嫩整根没入。  
温暖潮湿的甬道紧紧包裹着探入体内的不速之客，修长的手指搅动了一池春水，摸索中寻到柔软中坚韧的一点，抵着腺点快速地捣弄起来。  
“啊——”突如其来的快感让Careful忍不住带着颤抖的尾音轻叫出声。  
由身体深处扩散到全身的快感层层叠叠地将他推上云端，抑制不住的呻吟在狭小的密闭空间里悠长婉转，不断积聚起的欢愉即将满溢而出的刹那，Kalo停下了指尖的剧烈的刺激，涌动的泉眼在一瞬间枯竭。  
“Kalo……给我……”Careful急切地扭动身子，不断收紧的肠壁仿佛生怕Kalo会抽离而去，他自以为命令的语气开口，落入Kalo耳中却流露出哀求的意味，于是死神露出满意的笑容，手指转为持续轻柔地摩擦。Careful感觉身体从最高的云端急速坠落，心脏骤停窒息般的快感流窜过脊椎，绵延不绝地传遍身体的角落，这持续不停无边无际的无上欢愉。  
Kalo手中握住的柱身依旧挺立着，顶端被拇指紧紧按压着，只能无力地从缝隙中流出小股透明的液体。  
“哈……恩啊……停……Kalo，够了……”Careful觉得自己几乎要溺死在这没顶浪潮般的欢愉之中了，他剧烈地想要挣脱，却被Kalo有力的手臂箍住，在混沌的肌肉抽搐中抑制不住地流泪，顺着脸颊滴落在Kalo的胸前，模糊的视线里棺顶的星空变成迷蒙的一片。  
紧接着他就看不见那些星星了，整张脸被埋在了柔软的垫子上，Kalo翻身把Careful压在身下，湿润的手指按住凸起的第七颈椎，滑进脊柱的凹陷，缓缓游走着把从他体内带出的液体悉数归还，绵延起伏的山谷，攀上尾椎的峰顶，一跃而下坠进峡谷的深渊。  
死神按住Careful的腰，青筋虬结的柱体长驱直入，后穴撕裂的疼痛让陷在余韵中的Careful骤然清醒，他尖叫着用恶毒的咒语诅咒死神，Kalo则哈哈大笑起来，他知道Careful其实享受这种疼痛，毫不在意地继续用力顶弄着，每一次进出都在腺点上研磨而过。冰凉的柱体让肠壁收缩地更紧，层叠的肠肉在摩擦中被挤压又被拉扯，被填充的满足感混着疼痛和一阵阵席卷的快感让Careful说不出完整的话来，断断续续念了一半的咒语夹杂着短促的低喘，后半段则完全变成了呻吟和模糊不清意义不明的话语。棺盖和棺沿砰砰撞击在一起，黑色的雾气从被撞击错开的缝隙里溢出来，肉体撞击的声音和交合处靡靡水声，喘息呻吟，这些声音也都一起从缝隙跑了出去，回荡在Careful昏暗的房间里。  
发胀的下体被整个包裹在软和的丝绒里，马眼分泌出的液体打湿的绒毛粘黏在敏感的顶部，随着Kalo的撞击一次次摩擦，后穴蔓延全身的战栗几乎让他忽略了前端汇聚起喷薄的欲望，渴望着紧致的包裹和更多的抚慰。  
“Kalo……嗯哼。”死神的名字从Careful颤抖的口中滑落，渴望并没有得到满足，却仍旧在后穴又一次被碾压的快感中，积聚到顶峰的精液喷薄而出，洇湿了四周的一小片绒布。抽离和填满两种截然不同的欢愉，让Careful忍不住用力地伸展开小腿和脚趾，浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来。  
Kalo察觉到他的别样的颤动，抬起半边身子把Careful翻到一侧，被打湿的深红色丝绒布上着呈着一汪乳白，像是博物馆里精心陈列着一块羊脂玉，半软的柱身仍在小股小股吐着白浊的液体。  
“别想结束。”  
棺盖被Kalo的脊背顶起，重重地砸落在地板上，撩起窗帘的一角，缝隙里照进一束月光。Kalo跪直身体，提起少年的脚踝压至前方，Careful释放过的阴茎软软地趴在肚皮上，隐秘的穴口完全暴露出来，黑色雾气液化的润滑从抽动的小口中流淌出来，粘黏在洁白的肌肤上。Kalo深深地挺入，完完全全地占有这幅纤细精致的少年躯壳，漫长而连续的高潮让Careful的身体疲惫不堪，背后的丝绒床垫早已变得潮湿黏腻，散发着新鲜黑松露的味道。  
那一道月光静静流淌过少年汗湿的发丝，迷蒙的双眼，无意识张合的嘴唇，白皙的锁骨，挺立的乳首，软软伏在肚皮上的阴茎；又在死神晃动的身躯上支离破碎，那些明亮的碎片落在披散开的荧蓝色长发，宽阔结实的胸膛，顺着肌肉纹理流淌的汗水一路往下……  
圣洁的银白色月光也参与了这场恶魔间的交媾，彼此交融的体温和颤抖，分不清是谁的低吟呢喃，不断积蓄起的高涨被抽离一副身躯奔涌向另一副的瞬间，阿弗洛狄忒于浪花中诞生。他们赤身裸体地紧紧拥抱在一起，不需要呼吸的间隙，沾满黏腻液体的皮肤毫无保留地挤压掉所有的空气，Kalo把Careful用力地按进胸膛，仿佛要揉进身体里成为自己的一部分，而这具少年身体的深处，早已经烙上独属于死神的印记了。  
房间的窗帘被“唰”地拉开，东方初升的银月将房间铺满明晃晃的皎洁月光，漫漫长夜才刚刚开始。


End file.
